moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Army of the Truthful
The Army of the Truthful is a predominantly human brotherhood of extreme traditionalist followers of the Light founded by High Cleric Ostrick the Zealous from the remnants of the Scarlet Crusade. They believe that all who deviate from their religious views should be exterminated with little compromise. The Book of Flame, a collection of writings from various founders and significant figures within the Scarlet Crusade, acts as scripture for the Truthful, dictating right and wrong. "Know that the Light's will is absolute, and may not be compromised for the sake of pragmatism or any other earthly concerns for that matter. As servants of Its holy will, it is not our place to alter or change it for any reason, for what kind of servant disobeys their master?" Ideology ''See: Truth '' The ideology of the Army of the Truthful revolves heavily around the concept of an armed crusade not only against the undead, as traditional Scarlet belief dictates, but also against those who are not them. The ultimate expression of Scarlet paranoia and xenophobia, the Truthful are suffice to say not friendly with outsiders. In the holy texts of the Army of the Truthful, the Book of Hope and Book of Flame, armed struggle against "apostates" and "disbelievers" is not only encouraged, but rewarded in the hereafter. The Army of the Truthful dislikes the concept of nobility and secular authority, partially because of outlines in the holy text, and partially because of Ostrick's own opinions and insecurities. Despite their xenophobia and paranoia, in some ways the Army or Kingdom's civil law was progressive, in that it encouraged equality under the law, discouraged nepotism, enabled charity, and heavily discouraged the idea of absolute authority of the "High Cleric", and in reality, the High Cleric was more of a guiding hand than a ruler or at least in the kingly sense. In practice, the governance was a theocratic oligarchy. Military The military of the Army of the Truthful, also known as the Kingdom of the Light, was by and large composed of firearm or crossbow armed irregulars and skirmishers, a far cry from the heavily armored formations of disciplined footmen that was emblematic of the Scarlet Crusade. While footmen and crusaders in the traditional sense still played a part, they were mostly an officer corps distributed among the regular militants and fighters, to both provide experience and training, as well as to inspire morale and some amount of discipline. Most of these militants and fighters wore no armor, and rare was a fully red ensemble. Instead of a tabard, most wore headbands or armbands with religious slogans such as "In the path of the Light" or "Great is the Light" in common script. The average militant was fast and mobile, but easy to panic, not very disciplined, and hard to control in a pitched battle. The Army made use of cannons as well as light dwarven mortars, favoring these light artillery pieces to back up a raid by militants on the ground. Most strikes were hit and run, with a volley of musket fire and crossbow bolts being lobbed towards the enemy, and then pulling back behind a treeline or a hill. Command Structure Text: Description of rankings Kingdom Defender: The central military force of the Truthful. Lead by the High General Knights of Dathrohan: A cadre of elite knights serving as a vanguard for the remnant Scarlet Crusade. Lead by the Knight-Commander Inquisition: The religious tribunal and clerical order of the Truthful. Lead by the High Inquisitor. Scouting and Infiltration: The forward ranger and assassin force of the Truthful. Lead by the High Infiltrator. Alliances: Allied forces and militias within surviving settlements. Lead by an appointed Lord-Protector. Current Holdings Tirisfal Glades Since the Army's zealous expansion in Northrend was mostly quelled, the fanatical leadership have long retreated to the Scarlet Monastery, seeking to preserve the Scarlet Crusade's legacy. Their remaining militia fortify their forces within the Scarlet Palisade, and oversee and guard a small patch of farmland nearby; the guerrilla Scarlet forces ensure that the farmhands are not infiltrated and compromised by threats with a vigilant watch. The Plaguelands and Hillsbrad The territory of the Truthful's expeditionary force that is their Kingdom Defenders are scattered and tenuous, as settlements are often vulnerable or well hidden. The rag-tag forces are often found skirmishing with either Argent patrols, the Forsaken within Hillsbrad, or whatever lingering Scourge they find within the Eastern Plaguelands. Northrend The Truthful's fortification within the garrison of New Hearthglen have dwindled signifigantly following the combat of the Dragonblight Offensive, and is no longer overseen by any command of note. Whatever Scarlet presence that remains have yet to be displaced. The forces under the command of High General Marvin Hayes lost most, if not of their forward settlements within Dragonblight--Daion's Point being the first to be siezed, following with Fort Akkil and the vital supply line being used known as the Crimson Portcullis. With little threat from reinforcements now, the only final holdout under Scarlet control is Scarlet Point. This outpost is held by Captain Gloeckner, of whom commands a force of from Onslaught footman and rangers. Origins Tirisfal The Army of the Truthful initially started out as one of the splinter organizations that formed when the leadership of the Scarlet Crusade either left for Northrend, or was destroyed. Without any real central leadership, divisions formed, and with time, so did ideology and convictions. Army of the Truthful was one of these organizations, and one of the larger factions at the time of its founding. Focused heavily on guerrilla warfare and with a uniquely zealous religious message based on the teachings of Chandan Ostrick, it quickly grew from both the novelty of its message, the ability of its warfare to adapt to the changing situation, and by sheer ambition on the part of Chandan and its other leaders such as Marvin Hayes or Derek Truesteel. The group quickly absorbed other brigades like the nationalistic Bastion of Tirisfal, although despite that, did not change or compromise its ideology with the new additions. It was during this time period that the group ventured to the Scarlet Monastery, then held by an outpost of the Scarlet Salvation, who after a lengthy confrontation allowed the party of militants and crusaders into the sacred library of the Scarlet Crusade. It was there that a few tomes important and relevant to the Truthful's ideology were discovered, the most notable and influential of which being the Book of Flame. The group focused heavily on propaganda as well, the acquisition of a printing press being one of the first missions of the Army. After this was achieved, Ostrick penned multiple addresses to the Alliance, Stormwind, King Varian Wrynn, the Clergy, and to the Argent Crusade. Unflinchingly ideological and having a view of a singular "Truth", anybody who did not fall in line or followed different teachings were a target - which was most of Azeroth. Taking advantage of the situation brewing in Hillsbrad between the humans and the Forsaken, Ostrick focused heavily on debasing the Argent Crusade's neutrality, and with that, gained a slew of very zealous converts and recruits from Hillsbrad, who had nothing to lose and had every reason to hate both the Forsaken and the Argents. With this, the Truthful grew and rose in prominence. However, there was a major setback around this period - the main base of their operations, the Palisade, was taken by a party of Alliance-aligned actors, routing the Truthful to the mountains and hills surrounding Tirisfal. Dwelling in caves and descending down into the lowlands to raid only once in a while, this was an inglorious time for the Army. Northrend It was around this time that the then scholar Erice Mastragonde and Ostrick ventured to Northrend in search of what became of New Hearthglen; the impregnable fortress of the Scarlet Onslaught. They knew what the Truthful needed was glory, and such a fortress would surely provide them that. Upon arriving, they found the citadel empty, left almost as it was when it was deserted. After establishing a connection with the Ley Lines, they got to work with teleporting most of the Truthful's presence to the barren tundra of Dragonblight. Around the same time as the capture of New Hearthglen, a tome known as the Book of Hope was discovered. It detailed the foundation of a "Kingdom of the Light", which the Truthful saw as themselves, and named their polity in Northrend accordingly. Slowly, the insurgent group made a transition to being a sovereign dominion, and with that, attracted various zealots from throughout Azeroth with their message. This budding "Kingdom of the Light" expanded, gaining parts of Dragonblight and Grizzly Hills, and with these victories, grew in strength and prosperity. A city known as "Ostridan" was founded in the Grizzly Hills, and shortly after, Onslaught Harbor in Icecrown was taken as well, being dubbed "Ormania". The Truthful's Crusade Terrorism While terrorism against the Alliance was always part of the Truthful's operations, it was now that they could plot it in the relative safety of Dragonblight, due to its isolation. From here, they directed operations in Westfall, which took advantage of the lawlessness and hopelessness of the region and fed on it, brewing further discontent against Stormwind. The bandit country was used as a base of operations against the Kingdom, and in this time, numerous bombings and other such activities took place, including the assassinations of high-value individuals. Also during this time was the announcement of Westfall as part of the domain of the Kingdom of the Light, a full-fledged province, although nobody recognized it outside of the Truthful. To the Truthful, Stormwind was the epitome of what they hated; it was secular, it was ruled by a king, it did not believe in Truth, and it was opposed to the Scarlet Crusade during the time it existed. These major factors, along with some minor ones, like Ostrick's own personal dealings with the city, led them to justify their horrific actions against the city and its populace. Most of what they did was justified by the Book of Flame and the Book of Hope, particularly in the sections written during Balnazzar's possession of the Crusade. Witting or not, the behest of the radical campaign may have furthered the dreadlord's destructive goals. Split of East and West During this period of seeming stability and growth, discontent and tensions arose beneath the superficially calm surface. In the city of Ostridan, named after the High Cleric himself, a pretender known as Isabella Mastragonde began to rise, who was the sister of the then High Arcanist, Erice Mastragonde. Taking advantage of the undercurrent of Lordaeronian nationalism and nostalgia, of which Ostrick was increasingly opposed to, she began to preach against the High Cleric and gained a following for herself, and before long the majority of the Eastern Crusade, most of Grizzly Hills, was in her grasp. Ostrick saw this as evidence of the harmfulness of petty nationalism, which he saw as divisive and non-conducive to the uniting of humanity under the Kingdom of the Light, of which faith and faith alone was supposed to be the uniting factor. Because of this, he doubled down, and his rhetoric against the "Kingdom of New Lordaeron" began to intensify, further solidifying the divisions between the East and the West crusade. Clergy's Declaration of War After multiple attacks and provocations, the Clergy of the Holy Light and its allies had their patience with the Truthful expended. After little deliberation, war was decided on, spearheaded by a declaration by the Stormwind Silver Hand's leader, Lord Ritchard Elric. The Kingdom of the Light was emboldened by this, and eagerly taunted their opponents, awaiting their arrival with baited breath. In part of the Book of Hope's prophecy, it is told that the fortress of the believers will be besieged by innumerable banners of the faithless and wicked, and for 60 days and 59 nights, the siege will hold. However, on the sixtieth night, the siege will be broken, led by the rightful successor to Dathrohan, the new Grand Crusader. With the arrival of the Grand Crusader, the Kingdom of the Light will expand exponentially, and will eventually include all of humanity. With this, peace will reign. Because of this supposed assurance of victory in their holy texts, the Army of the Truthful remain unintimidated by the growing number of organizations and banners that rise against them. The Ghosts of Crusade's Past As the Dragonblight Offensive drew to a close, the Truthful licked their wounds, withdrawing the bulk of their forces and leadership to the Scarlet Monastery, where they now protect the legacy of the Scarlet Crusade with their lives. Most, if not all focus was to fortify their positions in Tirisfal, as it was paramount that they remain loyal and true to the Crusade's original dealings. Leadership shifted drastically, to which a new High General was appointed in Benaiah IV, and the rebirth of the inquisition itself, lead by High Inquisitor Ella Holcomb. Gallery TruthfulScreenshot8.jpeg Memeteamx.png Rainykingdom.png Bigmemebattle.png TruthfulScreenshot7.jpeg TruthfulScreenshot6.jpeg TruthfulScreenshot5.jpeg TruthfulScreenshot4.jpeg TruthfulScreenshot3.jpeg TruthfulScreenshot2.png TruthfulScreenshot1.png WoWScrnShot_100815_202500.jpg screenshot_wow-64_20151009221429.png ^1BD799346695A0ADEA22C1953826EB98780D662F9DAE3F7531^pimgpsh_fullsize_distr.jpg ^5307E322A06280AC931C7963D9811A446046F4A3084CC49180^pimgpsh_fullsize_distr.jpg ^0A89A837E6D61C04C45CDD61727DCC740F8F97E4EBF850F736^pimgpsh_fullsize_distr.jpg ^3BDF3F357A40D83AF68618C4CB16477735790FF18273BC597F^pimgpsh_fullsize_distr.jpg LeadershipMapNew.png HillsbradCampaignLast.png External Resources * AOTT website Category:Organizations Category:Military Organizations Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Army of the Truthful Category:Religious Organizations Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Terrorist Organizations Category:Lordaeron Organizations Category:Cultist Organizations Category:Kingdom of the Light Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron __NOEDITSECTION__